A Permanent Cure
by Spiffster
Summary: During and after X3, Rogue loves Bobby, but Bobby has been spending a lot of time with Kitty, so who’ll be there for Rogue? Inspired by a song, Rogue x Jimmy, rated T just because. Completed onefic


Title: A Permanent Cure Author: Spiffster Summery: During x3, Rogue loves Bobby, but Bobby has been spending a lot of time with Kitty, so who'll be there for Rogue? Inspired by a song, Rogue x Jamie Disclaimer: I don't own X men.

Rogue shuffled into the line silently, glancing around furtively for someone from the school who might stop her. Or maybe she wanted someone to, she wasn't sure. She peered into the large white room. Rogue shivered as the doors closed. "I can do this." She thought to herself. The large doors opened and she could see the room again.

"_Just make sure you're doing it for you, not for some boy." _Rogue remembered Logan's words. _Bobby and Kitty skated around on the ice. Kitty stumbled, but Bobby caught her, holding her close as both laughed. _Rogue looked in the room, and decided that no boy would shape her future.

"Next." The doctor said calmly, looking at Rogue. She smiled. "No, not today," Rogue thought as she turned away.

Back at the school, Rogue saw that everyone had made it back from their epic battle. "Why was she so obsessed with water going up?" She heard a student question.

"Well, I think…" Rogue walked away as Ororo Monroe tried to explain something or another.

Rogue quietly slipped into her room and sat on the bed, looking at her gloves. "I can handle no touching, right? So can he. We can do this, we're Rogue and Bobby!" She assured herself. "If not…" Rogue refused to think of what would happen. She looked up as Bobby came into her room.

"I couldn't do it Bobby, I'm sorry. This is who I am." Rogue said calmly, not even betraying the slightest worry she felt. Bobby nodded and held her gloved hand silently. After awhile he left to go eat, inviting her to come with. Rogue chose to stay in her room awhile longer, not really feeling hungry.

Monday morning, school came once again. Rogue sat in what used to be Scott's class. It was now run by Logan, temporarily. She was seated by the new boy. "Hi, I'm Rogue." She introduced herself.

The boy smiled, "Jimmy."

Rogue tilted her head as he turned back to listen to Logan. This boy seemed familiar. "Welcome to Mutant High, Jamie." Rogue told him, turning to listen.

A few weeks pass…

Over the next few weeks, Rogue and the boy became friends. Rogue's relationship with Bobby seemed to be going better, and Kitty was staying out of the way. Life seemed pretty good, until one Friday night.

"Hey Rogue, want to go to a movie or something?" Bobby asked Rogue after class as the students left.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I got too much homework." Rogue sighed. "How about tomorrow?"

Bobby smiled, saying, "Sure, see you then!" He jogged off, and Rogue frowned, but brushed it aside as nothing.

Rogue sat on the roof, watching the stars. "Beautiful!" She exclaimed as a shooting star flew by. It was gone before she could make a wish. She glanced down at the frozen pond, only to see Bobby skating around. Rogue smiled brightly, about to call down to him, when she saw that he wasn't alone. Kitty slipped behind him and he pulled her up quickly.

Both laughed, and then turned serious. Hesitantly, they kissed. Rogue watched in growing pain and horror as Bobby and Kitty slipped down onto the ice, kissing furiously. Rogue forced herself to move towards the center of the roof, but what she really wanted to do was jump off it. She moved hesitantly towards the edge, pulling off her gloves, so no one could stop her, just in case.

Rogue was standing at the edge when a hand grabbed hers. She looked surprised and tried to pull her hand away, but the person would not let go. Instead, he pulled her close. "Don't do something stupid, Rogue. It isn't worth it." Rogue recognized Jimmy's voice. She stared down at her hands, which were numb and covered by his bigger hands.

"How?" Rogue asked looking up at him. He smiled slightly, and Rogue remembered why he seemed familiar. "Of course!" She whispered, shocked. "You're, you're the cure!"

Jimmy, lifted her head silently, and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'm Marie." She whispered, hugging him back.

The End!!

This story I did after listening to the song Definitely Maybe, by FM Static. Here are the lyrics:

I met a girl named Tara  
An' She lived in the heart of America  
She liked black caddies  
Listened to Puff Daddy  
Danced until her legs were sore

She worked around the corner  
At a diner with a grouchy owner  
An' her boyfriend's shady, he dates another girl named Katie  
He loves her definitely maybe

Don't think I can take it  
Wake me when it's over  
Seems so far away  
I wish that it was closer  
I see you every day  
I'm too scared to go over  
I wonder what she'd say  
I barely even know herAnd how much longer  
Will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep  
Cause he's a faker, so see ya later  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me

I saw you in the hallway when my last class was just over  
It was Friday, school was out tonight  
Everything seems to be all right  
I said, "Yo, are you going to the party at The Cove?"  
She said, "He's picking me up six again  
An' I don't wanna disappoint my boyfriend."

And how much longer  
Will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep  
Cause he's a faker, so see ya later  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me

And she's staring at his picture hanging in her locker  
She's telling all the girls about all the things that he bought her  
I saw what really happened all those times he went for water  
When we were at the movie theater watching Harry Potter  
He had his hands on  
Every single girl he laid his eyes on  
Hate to break it to you, he's a pylon  
And even when he kissed her  
He was looking over, staring at her sister

And how much longer  
Will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep  
Cause he's a faker, so see ya later  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me

I met a girl named Tara  
An' She lived in the heart of America  
She liked black caddies  
Listened to Puff Daddy  
Danced until her legs were sore

She worked around the corner  
At a diner with a grouchy owner  
An' her boyfriend's shady, he dates another girl named Katie  
He loves her definitely maybe.


End file.
